left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist like Louis of Left 4 Dead 2. Description Most people would be scared witless by the zombie outbreak. Not Ellis—he's 21 and indestructible, so there was no way he was getting infected. The Savannah native respects his mother, loves his job and enjoys the simple pleasures in life. A little cocky, it remains to be seen if the end of the world will show him fear for the first time.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes See: Ellis/Quotes Trivia * Many players assume that Ellis is Francis's Left 4 Dead 2 counterpart. Much like Francis, he comments on everything. He also has a tattoo on his right arm, which is a possible reference to Francis' many tattoos, and his description calls him "indestructible"—which Francis seems to think he is, as well. Some would also say that he could be Louis's counterpart, as he is very cheerful and positive about everything. * It seems that the designers have changed Ellis' clothing designs multiple times, going from a plain green cap and blue jeans with a white shirt, to a blue and white NASCAR-esque cap with bulky mechanic pants with a belt and some tools attached. This version also includes a T-shirt which has crossed flags drawn and words "J.B. Autoservice" painted under them, so it appears as his working T-shirt (This one is featured in the teaser trailer seen at E3 2009). Another one, introduced in the Dark Carnival gameplay footage features him in a more yellowish shirt and jeans instead of mechanic pants. His latest appearance features a T-shirt design that reads "Bull-Shifters". This makes him a survivor with the most skin changes seen on public. * Ellis holds a handgun using only his right hand unlike the other Survivors who use both of their hands as seen in this video. * In the new previews, Ellis' accent seems to have been made slighter. * According to screenshots and beta gameplay, it's possible that Ellis' default weapon will be the Chrome Shotgun or SPAS-12 and his favorite melee weapon may be the axe. * It appears that Ellis was the one who drove the car from the first campaign's finale to Dark Carnival's Highway. * Even though Ellis has a tough exterior and laid back attitude, he seems to get very panicky around special infected like the Hunter, Charger, and Tank. * Ellis was one of the only survivors to have a skin, never featured in any game footage but screenshots. It can be seen in a picture above, featuring Ellis with a totally green cap, white shirt and jeans. * "Much Obliged,” a response Ellis has when helped by a team-mate is also a response that The Engineer uses in Team Fortress 2, another game made by Valve, when he is helped by a team-mate. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2